Hidden Fear
by Destinies
Summary: When Amy gets pregnact, she starts to have nightmares and fears everything for now on. But she fears that she might loose her daughter. Can there be someone to help her escape her hidden fear? M for some sexual themes and nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Fear  
Rated M for Sexual Content  
**

_The naked pink hedgehog smiled at her love, Sonic the Hedgehog. _

_They smiled at one another. He played with her quills, and then went back into looking at her eyes. "I love you," was the words that came out of his mouth before he kissed her and hugged her. She returned his hug and also went to going to sleep. _

_Together, they fell asleep in each other's arm.  
_

The pink hedgehog moaned as she opened her eyes. She woke up to see sunshine coming from the window and the birds were singing. Before then, she closed her eyes again. Then a memory flashed inside her head. She gasped and shot up, looking at herself. Marks were all over her body, and so was on her neck. Even if she enjoyed what had happened last night, but Sonic forget to use a condom!

'Sonic', the blue hedgehog ran inside her head.

She turned over to see his side, but the sheets were pushed away. And next to her was an empty space. 'He left me', a tear rolled down the pink hedgehog's face.

She got up and went to her closet, after all it was her house.

She put on her normal red dress and decided to go to the drug store to see if she was pregnant. She opened the door to hear a bell ring, like all the normal shops do. She went to the counter to find a purple cat, like Blaze except her fur was more darker and her eyes were green like Amy's.

"What can I do for you?" The purple cat asked her.

Amy simple just put the box in the counter and began to sing a tone inside her head. She was too upset of what Sonic had done with her that she didn't want to talk right now.

"That'll be 19.25." The purple cat told her as she began to move her Tails.

To begin to make a conversation, the cat asked the pink hedgehog: "How old are you?" The pink hedgehog looked at her with grudge eyes and just coughed. "16." She moaned as she felt another pain, but this time she felt someone kick her inside.

"Are you alright?" The purple cat asked her. "Yes." Amy just grabbed her things and went outside.

She groaned when she saw a familiar black hedgehog walking her way. She decided to go fast home. When he was about close she ran away from him. "AMY!"

The black hedgehog dashed after her, and the same speed as Sonic he was able to catch up. Amy decided to play along so she crashed on some few boxes making them tumble. Shadow tried to control his speed but when he stopped he also crashed on the boxes.

Amy ran into a dark alley and hid behind some boxes. She was breathing fast.

Shadow decided to check the dark alley once he got up. "She must be here." Shadow told himself as he went closer and closer. To his side, the pink hedgehog was there. She stopped breathing until Shadow turned around.

Good, she thought. Shadow walked away from the dark alley and back to the city.

'She must've ran somewhere else.' Shadow thought as he went dashing to another alley, alley after alley, and even shops too. Once the coast was clear, the pink hedgehog got off her hiding place and decided to go home.

She went inside to find it now dark than it was before.

She went inside her room to try the pregnancy test on. Minutes later… the pink hedgehog came into the living room gasping. Tears rolled down her eyes harder and harder. _'I'm not fit to be a mother…' _she thought as she looked at the test again. The phone rang making Amy groan again. It better not be Shadow!

She went to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"AMY!" Yelled Rouge from the other side of the phone. Amy dropped the phone and picked up carefully, not wanting to hurt the baby inside it. Even if her stomach wasn't growing big, she still decided to care for the baby.

"Rouge, don't yell a lot!" Amy giggled but her voice weaken again. "Sorry." Rouge apologized.

"But guess what?" Rouge told her. Amy groaned. She hated to guess. "What?" she asked. "Just guess!" Rouge pleaded. "Knuckles asked you out?" Amy guessed. "No, but Shadow asked me!" Rouge yelled again. "For what?" Amy demanded. "To go out! And now we're dating!" Rouge again squealed.

"Great! Got to go!" Amy yelled as she hung up the phone.

'_My world is just crushing down fast!'_ Amy thought before she sat down on the nearby couch.

'_I need to do something, because I can't let nobody find out that I have a son or daughter, and then go tell. What if Eggman himself finds out, then me and Sonic are really in trouble! And I don't want have an abortion on this child.'_ Amy thought to herself.

She sighed and figure out the best thing to do for her and Sonic. She needed to runaway.

_Running from everything isn't going to help Amy, _the pink hedgehog thought to herself and began to think for a while. 'But it's best, 'cause Sonic doesn't have to know that I'm pregnant. And if he does, this will cause big trouble!'

Big trouble…

Those big dumb words came inside her mind, but even then it wasn't stupid words. She then went inside the kitchen and looked into the cupboard. She smiled sweetly when she saw a lot of food. But she needed to put inside important things.

She went around the house and got the most important things for her and also for the baby that was about to come out. She grabbed a small piece of paper and began to write down these words:

_Dear everyone, _

_I hope you don't miss so much but I'm sorry to say this. I'm leaving and I hope I may not be coming back. I know I'll miss you but don't go around looking for me. Instead, forget I even existed, and goodbye to everyone. _

_Love, Amy Rose. _She placed it on the refrigerator and began to set for the door. Soon, she was walking from her apartment… from Sonic… her friends… and her whole life to start another one.

**I'm not much as a good author but please review _if_ you want to. Please be patient when I am updating because I got important things to do. In later chapters… there will be sexual content.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews from last chapter: 3**

**Hidden Fear**

**Rated M**

**Warning: This chapter is not for children! Warning: This chapter is not for children!**

"Amy?" the blue hedgehog entered the house of the pink hedgehog.

Even without permission, he could still enter inside the house. "Amy!" Again, there was not a single response from her. "AMY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. _No response. _

_Sonic… _

Her voice rang, she was calling out his name. He was first surprised but then realize it was just his thoughts. "Come on, what did I ever do to you?" Sonic asked himself as he through the ring into the wall. The velvet box opened and out came the ring, making the mostly beautiful sound.

_Flashback… _

She was a mess. Her face was wet from tears, her hair was a mess, and her dress was soaked. It couldn't be just that, but her heart was broken into a million pieces. The hedgehog could've said it was her his fault, but instead she blamed herself for this reason of matter. She choked another sob, and then went back into hitting her head with the pillow. "Amy…" Sonic whispered to her before he began to rub his hand on her back. It isn't her fault, Sonic thought to himself as he began to trace circles, squares, and triangles on her pink back. She clammed down for a little while before she whined again and then went on. The blue hedgehog sighed hopeless. What can I do? Sonic thought. An idea went inside him, on this too, he could feel emotions racing inside his body.

He grabbed her and pushed her down to her own soft bed, so now he was on top of her. He saw her face drenched with tears, her eyes were red and puffy, and she still was choking. "Amy…" he coaxed her to stop crying. It had worked. She stopped and looked at him. Amy leaned in a little… and gave him a kiss. Her first kiss… with her hero… with his love. Sonic could've of sworn he felt butterflies and sparks inside. It feels so good, Sonic thought. Amy didn't know what to say after they broke their kiss, both breathing hard. Although, Sonic must've lost his mind because his hands were pleading for something else. Sex…

Amy let out a cold smile as if she was reading his mind… his hands… his body. Sonic wrapped his hands around her neck and careful began to unzip the back of her dress. Usually, wrapping their hands around someone's neck was the girl's job. After her dress was unzipped, he grabbed the end of her dress and pulled it up revealing her soft stomach. He had many things on his mind….

She allowed him to take off her dress and throw it across the room.

She waved bye-bye to her dress before she turned her attention to Sonic. He began to unhook her bra off her when she placed another kiss on his lips. This time, Sonic couldn't handle what-ever was inside of him. He deepened it more making Amy moan. She gasped, letting Sonic enter his tongue inside her mouth. She let out moans of pleasure, making it music to his ears.

He threw her bra to the other side of the room, and she let out a giggle. Her blue hedgehog wasn't going to wait… never… he was coming in and without warning her. Sonic pushed his hands on the edge of the underwear she was wearing and slide it down to her ankles. Amy got up a little and moved her legs out if it. So it wouldn't disturb them, Sonic threw it across.

"Ready?" he asked her in his sexy voice. She nodded and smiled.

Sonic put his hands on her inner thigh and stretched them as far as they could spread. Amy, who was much flexible, easily spread her legs as Sonic had commanded her. Her perfectly tight pussy laid there wide open, ready for Sonic to do whatever he needed to. His stiff cock erected straight with pleasure. With great speed, he went and thrust himself inside, out of her.

Amy moaned with pleasure. Sonic pinned her arms down while thrusting inside her. He started to sweat and pretty much, he began to lose balance. Amy then wrapped her legs on his waist, it made it easier for him now to get inside her. He thrust more inside, until he met her wet button. "SONIC!!" She moaned as she let her head fall. She couldn't think anymore. With one thrust, his cock went inside her easily.

Cum was coming out her now red pussy. "I'm not down yet." Sonic told her. Amy groaned and threw her head back again. He chuckled at her behavior. His hands were beginning to touch her soft stomach and his lips went on kissing it. She giggled, meaning she was ticklish. With his member, he reattached it with her vagina. She moaned a little. Sonic then moved his head upward and kissed between her two breast.

Sonic then moved upward to her left breast, and began to nibble it. He bit it, and began to play with it. "Sonic…" her voice sang once again. "Hmm." He didn't move his lips from her breast. It looked like Sonic was wanting to become one. She didn't replied. Sonic chuckled. With his other hand, he began to squeeze her right breast. He went to the top of the nipple and stroked it.

_End of Flashback_

His thoughts stopped when he realize he was sitting on something. He got up and looked at it. It was just the TV Remote. He took a sigh and tried to remember what had happened more than it. Sonic gasped when a memory came. He left Amy…

And worse… what happens if he got her pregnant. She couldn't handle it… or will she able.

But even worse, where was she? The note said it all: she had left!!

"Good Sonic, now look what you have done!!!" he screamed at himself. He began to hate himself for it!

He got up already feeling pain for the pink hedgehog. "Well, I better save it for later." he told himself as he went to pick up the ring and went outside.

It wasn't till later when Sonic was in the middle of a huge party. Everyone was enjoying their time, except for him. "So, where is Amy?" Knuckles asked, no one knew about the whole real disappearance of the pink hedgehog.

"Um, she went on a business trip." Sonic uneasily said, shoving his shoe into a little hole that was in the counter. "OK, when will she come back?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know…."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Reviews from Last Chapter: 2  
Hidden Fear_

_Rated M _

"So, why isn't Amy here?" Rouge asked the red echidna once the music had gone low.

"Because, she's in a business trip." Knuckles replied. He took another drink before smashing it. "Since when… did… Amy… ever… have… a… job?" Rouge asked him between gasps and hiccups.

"I don't know. Sonic told me all." Knuckles said pointing at the blue hedgehog who was wishing to drunk himself so he could forget all. He couldn't. A hero wouldn't do it. "And do you think of, you know the reason why?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"No…" he replied impatiently. "I said another drink!!" He yelled across. "Wait!" He yelled back.

"Don't worry, Knuckles." She sighed as she hopped on the nearby chair. "I better tell Cream. She had been worried!" Rouge told herself… and Knuckles… before she jumped off the chair and ran to the orange rabbit.

"CREAM!" Rouge yelled at the orange rabbit. "Rouge, have you finally seen Amy?" Cream asked. The white bat shook her head no, but then made a smile. "But I found out she is a business trip."

Rouge placed her hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "Since when does she work?" Cream asked. Rouge shrugged her shoulders and then took another sigh. "Ask Sonic, he knows." Rouge told her before she flew off by somewhere. "Sonic…" her thoughts raced to a hedgehog.

"SONIC!" Cream yelled, forgetting to be quiet. No one seemed to mind.

Sonic turned his head to the rabbit. He took a sigh. "What?" He asked annoyed for a little bit. Just like Amy, he was get annoyed. But you have feelings for this girl, he thought.

"What kind of business does Amy go to?" Cream asked, now feeling jumpy. "Um, survey." Sonic replied before he took another drink of water. "I thought you hated water…" Cream told him. "Not when drinking it!" Sonic replied before he dash out no where. Cream took a sigh.

"Tails!" she screamed with joy when she spotted the yellow/orange fox going to another room. "Huh?" He turned his head around to see Cream. "Guess where Amy is?" She asked him.

"Her house?" Tails guessed.

"No! On a business trip!" Cream told him before giving him a hug, just one soft. "Wait, what?" Tails was confused. Since when did she go to a business trip, and when did she ever work? Tails thought to himself. "Yes, a business trip!" Cream screamed for joy. Tails was not happy. "Who told you this?" Tails asked. "Rouge!"

"Who told you this?" Tails asked the white bat. "Knuckles."

"Who told you this?" Tails asked the red echidna.

"Sonic."

Tails went into the other room to find a blue hedgehog lying on the bed. "Sonic! How did you find out about Amy?" Tails asked his friend, brother, and something else.

"He told me before he went to the business thing." He replied.

"You mean she." Tails corrected him from his errors. He took a seat next to Sonic. "Yes, oh what ever!" Sonic said hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked him as he took another seat next to him.

"Nothing." Sonic told him before he went outside and stopped dead on his track. The whole crew was looking at him. "WHAT?!"

"Say, I need to ask you a few little questions." Rouge stepped up.

"YEAH!" Everyone chorused. "Fine.." Sonic muttered.

"Question number one, since when Amy leaves without our permission?" Rouge asked.

"Since then." "Question number two, why won't you respond us?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm talking to you."

"Well, yeah, whatever faker!" Shadow screamed and then turned around to face the wall. "I think we need to go to her house." Cream said, hoping this will help. "Yeah." Rouge respond to the orange rabbit and then left. Now everyone was after her… but after her house.

Sonic was about to choke out something. He dashed into her home before anyone can get there. Except, they all had won there. "Explain to us!" Rouge yelled shoving a letter in front of his face. He faced it until he realized it was Amy's letter… telling them goodbye!

"OK, she ran away!" Sonic screamed and fell to the ground.

"WHAT!?" Cream and Rouge yelled, in shock. Their best friend had just left them… without even saying goodbye. And worse… she better have a good reason why she ran away!

Meanwhile… the pink hedgehog was doing good so well. She had come pass shops and stores, some restaurants and even amusement parks. She needed to try them out… only Twinkle Park was the best amusement park Amy has ever been on.

She stopped when she saw a black hedgehog. She had blue eyes like Shadow and she did look pretty lonely to Amy. She decides to say hi to her. "Um…" Amy went a little closer to the black female hedgehog. "Hi…" Amy greeted.

The black hedgehog looked at her and smiled. "Hi…" she smiled warmly.

A good beginning for meeting, Amy thought to herself. "My name is Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog smiled warmly at the black hedgehog. "My name is Jeanette… but just call me… Jean." Jeanette told them.

Amy nodded and sat down next to her. "Well, Jean. Where do you live?" Amy asked her.

"I'll take you there." Jean told her as she grabbed her hand and raced into a flower field. It did had roses, lots of pink ones, and it had a little bit of trees. Jean stopped when she came into a white mansion.

"Whoa!"

"Whoa what?" Jean asked.

"WHOA!"

Amy was surprised to see a mansion. She had never been inside one… well maybe she had because of Chris… but not more beautiful than this one! "Where do you live?" Jean asked Amy.

It only made her look down at her feet. "I'm running away, from home…" Amy told her softly. "Why?" Jean asked. "There's more…" Amy began.

"I'm pregnant." Amy sighed.

Jean smiled. "Well, there is no problem. I raise babies, so I could help you!" Jean replied.

Amy smiled at Jean. "Thanks!" she laughed before she hugged her. They entered the building and Jean placed Amy's backpack on the couch. "Help yourself out!" She joked.

Amy also let out a laugh and then sat down. She looked around. It was cozy, beautiful…

And most importantly… comfortable.

"Which room do you want to be in?" Jean asked as she went hall to hall. "The first room…" Amy replied as she looked around and took out a water bottle.

"Well, okay. Are you sure you won't be alone… I work at the PC." Jean smirked.

"What does PC mean?" Amy asked her before she took another gulp of water. "It means Precious Clothes." Jean replied. "Precious Clothes?" Amy was dumbfounded. "Yes, because all the clothes are there… anything you want." Jean told her as she grabbed her own phone out. Her phone was white… which was different from her fur.

"Anything?…"

Jean nodded. Amy was the lucky girl.

The next morning… Amy came inside the mansion with a lot of shopping bags. "Where were you?" the black hedgehog asked her.

"Shopping…" Amy replied easily as she bent over the fridge and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake from the back. "OK." Jean said as she continued to look at the photo book. "Oh by the way… some blue hedgehog came earlier to ask someone named by the name of Amy Rose. And I thought of you… and I told him I didn't know you…" Jean explained her.

"Did he tell you his name?" Amy asked. Jean nodded. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog…"

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden Fear**

**Rated M**

Amy gulped. "Sonic the Hedgehog…"

Jean nodded in response. "And he told me if I ever see you to call him…" Jean said holding a paper with numbers in it. "His phone number…"

Sonic had never given Amy his phone number, so why Jean? "Well, I need to hide more better." Amy told herself before she went to the bathroom. She was feeling something funny. She gasped before she threw up on the toilet. Amy was feeling sick in. "Are you okay?" Jean asked through the door. "Yes!" Amy replied as she grabbed a towel and cleaned herself. It's going to be hard with this baby, she thought. "I think you should go to bed…" Jean suggested once Amy had come out of the bathroom. "I think so too." Amy replied as she walked to her room. She laid on the bed with the baby facing the ceiling. "Like is hard… and rough…." thought the poor Amy.

Meanwhile…. Sonic wasn't having a good time with this little crew now. Minus Amy was getting rough for him. "Have you found her yet?" Knuckles asked. "No." Sonic replied. He sat down on the couch feeling gloomy. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rouge yelled at him. "What? Why?" Sonic asked. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, AMY WOULD'VE BEEN HERE BY NOW! BUT NO… YOU AND YOUR STUPID ASSWHOLE BUTT HAD TO RUIN HER LIFE!" Rouge screamed.

"Rouge, calm down." Knuckles said getting Rouge off Sonic… who was being tackled by her. "Get… off… me!" Sonic chocked. She was worse than Amy!

"I'll go find her then!" Sonic yelled and dashed outside. Instead… he dashed to the workshop. "Tails," Sonic called out his name. "I'm in here!"

CRASH!

Sonic went to see what was the crash. He found Tails moaning under some boxes. "Let me help." Sonic pushed some boxes off his brother.

"Thanks!" "So, what do you need help on?" Tails asked him. Sonic sweat dropped. He didn't know whether he should tell Tails about it. But he did. "Listen, I kind of know why Amy ran away." Sonic told him. "Why?" Tails' voice was rough now. "Because I and her did … it…" he explained. "What's it?" Tails raised an eyebrow. "S-E-X!" Sonic yelled.

Tails eyes widen. "Are you stupid? She's only 16 and you're 19!" Tails yelled. Oh… now I know why, Sonic thought. "Let me guess, you were drunk!" Tails told him. "What! I never drink!" he protested.

"Sure you don't!" Tails told him not believing him. "But you better help her! Find her!" Tails told him.

Sonic nodded and dashed out of the workshop. I know a shop Amy loved to be… JC! Sonic thought happily. He dashed into the shop and found a lot of people. "Great…"Sonic turned his head to find Jean. She was working happily in the counter.

"JEAN!" Jean squinted her eyes before she turned around to see the blue hedgehog coming toward her. "Oh, hey Sonic!" Jean said in a normal voice. "Did you see Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Listen blue blur!" Jean said frustrated. "No one in the whole world even exist with that name!"

Sonic stared in shock. "Yes she does! She's a pink hedgehog and has the most beautiful green eyes!" Sonic yelled.

Jean also stared in shock. "Leave!" Jean pointed at the door. "GOOD!" Sonic yelled and dashed off. "Wait till I tell Amy." Jean smirked at herself.

Jean came inside her white mansion to see the pink hedgehog watching television. "Guess what Amy?" Jean jumped up and down. "What?" Amy asked.

"Sonic came into my shop!" Jean told her. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"And what did he do?" Amy asked her.

"He came to me and told me if I saw you. I told him that no one existed with that name and then he exploded saying 'Yes there is! A pink hedgehog and she had the most BEAUTIFUL eyes."' Jean said making her voice cute.

"He called my eyes beautiful?" Amy thought out loud. Jean nodded although Amy wasn't asking her. Amy turned off the television and thought about it. "I'm not feeling good..," Amy told Jeanette. "Must be the baby." Jean suggested as she went to get a drink of water. "I'll go rest." Amy told her and went to her room. She lied down on her bed. _"You need to go back! _

_He went to look for you _

_He called your eyes beautiful! And he even wants you back!" _

Amy thought to herself but frowned. But he left you, she thought.

I remembered that awful dream I had about Eggman stealing my new baby. I didn't see her, but she was covered in a white blanket crying as Metal Sonic took her…

_**Please review!**_


End file.
